Ours
by smut1956
Summary: It's the Castle/Beckett Wedding the way, I think it should be. Some canon, some A/U, some romance and some just plain fun. You'll laugh, you'll cry and hopefully it'll be the wedding you want too.


**Ours**

A hush fell over the assembled multitude—for some reverential, for some shocked and for some expectant. The officiant looked over the crowd, "Who among you is surprised to see this day? To see these two people ready to begin their brave new journey?"

His answer came from small murmurs in the crowd. Richard Castle and Kate Beckett seemed an impossible match from the start. He was a two time failure at marriage with a reputation as a playboy and a light weight at commitment except for his commitment to being a devoted single father to his daughter, Alexis. Some women found it endearing, others a turn off.

Katherine Beckett was all about the drive-by in relationships. Keep moving and avoid being hurt or trapped by love. It was the result of being the daughter of a murder victim, driven to find justice. Her work in the NYPD also could temper passion after seeing the toll human emotions could take and the devastation that could be left behind.

Yet, together they'd found justice for her mother and watched friends and colleagues defy the odds to embrace love and marriage.

Their own love story now took center stage with that question in the officiant's greeting. The venue was uniquely Castle and Beckett.

() () ()

_After a non-traditional proposal in the middle of the precinct, Kevin and Jenny Ryan had opted for the traditional church wedding and reception. That first union has produced the first baby of the group, Xavier (because "You can't call a white, Irish kid Javier" per Javier Esposito) Richard Ryan._

_Once Javier Esposito stopped getting in his own way, his heart could only belong to Medical Examiner Lanie Parrish. She needed some convincing and a proposal on bended knee with ring in hand outside the precinct on the sidewalk. First, the perp walk and then the proposal._

_Lanie said yes among cheers and catcalls. The next yes came from Javie when she insisted on an immediate wedding. To help, Castle called his buddy, the mayor._

_Esposito couldn't believe his luck. "Are you sure you don't want a wedding with all the trimmings? I'd understand."_

_His intended's eyes flashed, "What I want is a baby right away. I'm throwing away my birth control pills tonight, Javier Esposito. You better gird up to meet your obligations and my expectations. Emphasis on __**expect**__."_

_He swallowed nervously, "Yes, ma'am."_

_By the time clothes were changed, license arranged and flowers hastily purchased by a then newly pregnant Jenny Ryan, Javier had calmed down._

_Lanie and Javie made it legal in the Mayor's chambers with just the Ryans, Beckett and Castle for witnesses. The wedding ring? Lanie and the other women swooned over a simple gold band that had belonged to Javier's abuela. He opted to wear his abuelo's matching band._

_They went from there to The Olde Haunt for a small but raucous reception. Rick closed the place to the public so friends from the Precinct and Medical Examiner's Office could toast the happy couple. Besides that and calling the mayor, Castle called his mother who used her contacts for a cake. He made one more call setting up a private jet to take the newlyweds for a long weekend in the Cayman Islands._

_Kate called in the other Castle, Alexis. She had Lanie's former intern hit a lingerie store for a few little somethings and then a pit stop at Lanie's to pack a bag. _

_It must have all gone very well. _

_Six weeks later Lanie was throwing up with morning sickness and Javier was strutting his stuff proclaiming he had "super sperm"._

_Two months later, Lanie was blooming and it was Javie's turn to go pale when the sonogram revealed they were having a girl. He was certain they were looking at the wrong person's ultrasound picture even as the technician explained it was a live picture. _

_When he stopped at Castle's loft to vent, his heart melted at the sight of an old picture of Castle and a young Alexis holding hands walking down the street. Melting complete and only a puddle left when Alexis threw her arms around Esposito offering congratulations, "You'll make a wonderful daddy to a daughter. You're already a protector and a hero."_

_She left the study with a hug for her own dad. Castle knew when occasions called for breaking out the good Scotch. "It's the most incredible, exhilarating and terrifying experience in the world." _

_"I bet. I'm calling a convent tomorrow to get an application."_

_"Good luck with that. They don't take them right from the hospital nursery. I tried."_

_The two men clicked glasses._

_() () ()_

Before this wedding march sounds, there is more to explain why this spot. The venues their friends used had been perfect for those couples but not for Kate and Rick. He'd done this twice already which also eliminated a lot of settings.

Castle had his epiphany staring out a rainy window at Manhattan. One phone call later to Beckett that started with him swearing their nuptials wouldn't be in space or underwater but at a special spot. Kate had teared up when he named it. He then shelled out a fortune for the rental and security plus decorations so here they were.

It was their swing set.

There was now a small platform for Judge Markham set up in front of it. The frame for the swings was covered in flowers and ribbons. The swings were also intertwined with tulle, ribbons and flowers in the chains. There was a tent on the other side for the reception and dancing.

The weather was beautiful and so were the honor attendants. Alexis stood up for her father and a very pregnant Lanie still tottered up the aisle in her heels in an elegant dress that showcased her curves and her baby bump. Everyone rose and turned to watch Kate float down the aisle on her father's arm.

Her white lace gown was a timeless, classic style from an earlier time. It had belonged to her mother. She eschewed a veil in favor of curls and pearls in her hair.

Rick Castle knew how to rock a tuxedo. He'd bought a new one perfectly tailored. Alexis wore a more feminine version of a tuxedo, again perfectly tailored. Her lapel sported not just a white rose boutonniere but a pearl brooch Kate had given her.

It was a twist on "something old, something new". The original owner was Kate's mother and Kate wanted to offer a keepsake that bound the old family with the new. The new owner loved the design that was elegant and simple. Alexis knew she'd wear and cherish the pin for the rest of her life.

Once Kate took the steps to join Rick on the platform there was a hush, more of a dramatic pause as a well known novelist might say.

This is where Judge Markham asked the question wondering if this day would ever come. It had and he began the familiar litany of words for the wedding ceremony. No one objected and it was onto the ring exchange part of the ceremony.

Judge Markham intoned, "I know that everyone here today is very special to Rick and Kate. That allows me to feel safe in sharing one of the special touches for today. The rings please, ladies."

Alexis placed the ring for Kate on the judge's ceremony book. As Lanie stepped forward to do the same for Rick's, she rocked back a bit and uttered a small exclamation of dismay. Her other hand went to her stomach, "Whoa there, Baby Girl! You can ease up on the kicking and squirming. It's not your day."

Without turning around she raised her voice, "Don't you move Javier Esposito—your daughter and I have this under control."

That stilled her husband in his tracks. He had bolted to his feet at her cry.

Lanie shook it all off including the smiles from the bride and groom to add a larger wedding band next to the smaller one for Kate.

Judge Markham sighed. "There's never a lack of drama with this crew. As I was saying, our happy couple decided to add something besides their initials and date to the inside of each ring. They made their choices separately."

Kate and Rick turned to face each other and joined hands even before it was asked.

The judge continued, "I thought hearing what they'd each chosen would speak volumes more than anything I could pontificate on for this occasion."

He picked up one of the rings and peered at the inside etching. He nodded and picked up the other one. Instead of just nodding, he added a grin. "Lanie, Alexis—I take it you peeked."

They both nodded. "Well then, go ahead and tell."

The two women indicated for the other to go first. After a few seconds of back and forth, they shrugged and ended up chorusing as one, **"Always".**

They looked at each other and then at Rick and Kate. The couple squeezed their joined hands tighter. Their smiles widened.

Judge Markham confirmed it. "That's right. Both rings are engraved with that same one word. '**Always'**. Do we need any more proof these two people were destined to be together? Let's do those vows and get those rings in place."

The bride went first. "You're my always, my reward for waiting, my fun and games, my stalwart warrior with pen, swords and laser tag. I love you. You're my one and done. My always, **Always**."

There were sniffling sounds from those assembled.

It was the groom's turn, "Of all the words there are, of all the many words I know, **Always** comes to mind, closely followed by love. Thank you for being the muse who reawakened me to life, who let me pull your pigtails, and tell tales of your bravery and beauty. You are the love I've waited for and will cherish, **Always**."

Rings exchanged and a long enough dramatic pause of loving looks allowed Martha Rodgers voice to ring out with, "Just kiss that girl."

Judge Markham concurred and said, "I now pronounce you writer and detective, husband and wife. **Always. **Ladies and gentlemen, the Castles."

The kiss was surprisingly tasteful and ended with Rick Castle sweeping Kate Beckett up as he whirled her around in unrestrained joy.

It'll be work for them, but it'll be happily ever after. **Always.**


End file.
